


Shaken, not stirred

by AbsinthiumsPen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, James Bond - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthiumsPen/pseuds/AbsinthiumsPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the spirit of Halloween, Oswald and Jim are getting ready for a little seasonal soirée. The get-ups Oswald chooses come as a surprise, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaken, not stirred

“You can open your eyes now.“   
The smile on Oswald’s face was almost audible.

Jim did as he was told and examined himself in the mirror. Sure he had felt that he was being dressed in some kind of suit, however, he had expected something more… extraordinary. He was wearing a fitted but classic tuxedo, not his conventional style and yet not what he had expected Oswald to choose as a Halloween costume for him.   
Secretly, he had dreaded what kind of masquerade would await him, so in a way he was relieved.

“Do you like it?”   
Oswald was looking at Jim in nervous anticipation. Just then, the blonde noticed how different his boyfriend looked, dressed in a white suit, accentuated with a black tie, his dark hair combed back.

“Yeah, it’s not bad, but… what is it supposed to represent?”

The question caused Oswald to laugh and shake his head in amusement.  
“Seriously? You don’t get it? Maybe this will help.”   
He took a cocktail glass filled with a clear liquid from the sideboard, containing an olive on a little stick.  
“Shaken, not stirred.”   
With a chuckle, he put the glass into Jim’s hand.

“Oh…” The sound was drawn out, until he chuckled and raised the glass as if to toast.   
“And there I was thinking you’d be Dracula, with me as your bride.”

“Nah, I like to surprise you. Beside, you mentioned that you might not feel comfortable leaving the house if our costumes were too… exuberant.”

“I see, though I doubt anyone will recognize it. I don’t exactly look like Roger Moore.” 

With an exaggerated sigh, Oswald closed the small distance between them and gently stroked the lapels of Jim’s tuxedo.  
“Anyone who knows your name will get it, I’m sure. Besides, my costume comes with a golden gun.”   
He gestured towards the sideboard where the small golden weapon was lying quite innocently next to where the martini glass had just been moments ago.

“You’re not the Christopher Lee type, either.”   
Still not quite convinced, he cocked his head to the side and took a closer look at the smaller man.   
“You look good. All in white.”

“Don’t get any ideas.”   
Oswald laughed again, took the vodka martini from Jim’s hand and slid the olive into his mouth seductively. 

“Too late for that.”   
With a smug grin, Jim wrapped his arms around Oswald’s waist and pulled him closer.   
“You had to go for the villain, huh?”

“James… you don’t expect me to wear a bikini or some kind of fancy gown, do you?”   
The slight sarcasm in his tone did not quite carry, since he was now nuzzling the crook of Jim’s neck, breathing in the expensive cologne he had given him as a present once.

“Not really. Why Scaramanga then?”   
Snatching the glass back and taking a sip, he observed their reflections in the mirror.

“Because I liked his style, and maybe because his car sprouted wings. The others didn’t agree with me. I’m neither bald nor would I consent to any ghastly uniform. Nor do I intend to stroke any white cats throughout the soirée.”

“Right, no Blofeld then.”   
He downed the drink and stretched his arm out to put the glass back onto the dresser.   
“Is that a real gun?”

“No, it’s a dummy. I’m not the one with an actual license to kill, remember?”

Regarding their reflection wistfully, Jim only nodded. He did not like to talk about such topics, since he was fully aware of the implications of Oswald’s profession. In any case, he acknowledged his display of good will, going for a dummy. 

“It’s not exactly a scary costume, is it?” 

Oswald gave Jim an exasperated look.   
“You don’t have to wear it, you know.”   
A little hurt, leaned back and tried to comprehend why Jim did not feel comfortable with the idea.

“No, I do. I mean I want to.”   
Pulling him closer again, he cupped Oswald’s cheek in his hand and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Then why do you act so unassertive?”   
Although the kiss had softened his resistance, he was still wondering.

“Maybe, because I’d prefer staying home to attending some fancy party.”   
Jim’s smile was complacent.   
“I don’t like to share your attention…” 

Their lips met again, but Oswald put his palm on Jim’s chest and raised his eyebrows. As much as he was looking forward to what the night might bring, he was not too happy with Jim being such a killjoy.

“Mr. Bond, I’m afraid you’ll have to earn my attention.”   
Carefully, he wiggled himself out of the embrace, walked up to the dresser and fastened the golden gun in a hidden holster. Though before he could approach the door, he was pinned to the edge of the sideboard by a determined looking Jim.

“You know patience is not my strong suit, sir.” 

The way Jim was eying him now, made Oswald seriously reconsider the options. And still, he had put a lot of thought and effort into choosing their costumes and felt hardly satisfied with the prospect of having them removed again so quickly without taking the chance of putting them properly on display.

“Neither is mine, James. I won’t repeat myself. Tonight, you’ll have to earn your price. Play along, pursue your target, accomplish your mission.”   
His hands toyed with Jim’s bowtie, before letting his fingers wander up to the back of his neck, pulling him into an open mouthed kiss. Suggestively, he moved his hips against Jim’s until he heard him moaning softly into his mouth. After he could be sure the atmosphere had heated up sufficiently, he broke the kiss, gently pushed his lover back and turned towards the door.

“What are you waiting for, Mr. Bond? It would be a first for you to fail a mission.”

Now it was Jim’s turn to sigh. He had to admit that he was indeed looking forward to the evening, although he was not exactly down to role plays. Then again, it was Halloween after all.  
“Well, I’m game if you are.”

Oswald’s face lit up at the quote. He could not wait to see the look on Jim’s face when he saw the Aston Martin he had rented for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> While thinking about a possible topic for a Halloween one-shot, I had to think of what about if Jim was being dressed up as Bond? I can somehow see Oswald and him enjoying the James Bond movies together and Jim being a bit of a grouch when it comes to dressing up.  
> I’m thinking about writing a one-shot about the party itself, what do you think?
> 
> Jim’s costume: http://i86.photobucket.com/albums/k81/trekkie313/grace-jones-returns-32.png
> 
> Oswald’s costume: http://www.fashionmr.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Bond3-FashionMR.jpg


End file.
